


You Are My Friend

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [33]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Monica and Chandler's relationship from season 1- 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Friend

Close calls, quick promises

Half choices, welcome comfort

You are my friend,

And I am yours

 

Close friend, running away

Hands held, sofa cuddles

You are my friend

And I am yours

 

Not yours, safe barrier

Pain free, excuses grow

You are my almost

And I am yours

 

Too drunk, weird dissipates,

To close, coming again

You are my lover

And I am yours

 

So loved, hiding away,

Roll eights, status shifts

You are my love

And I am yours

 

Got you, parents approve

Chose me, diamond choices

You are my roommate

And I am yours

 

Look now, future planning,

I do, love eternal

You are my fiancée

And I am yours

 

We love, together strong.

Home built, all happiness,

You are my wife

And I am your husband

 

Kiss me, babies a wait

Miss you, Tulsa separates

You are my home

And I am yours

 

Home now, biology can’t

Twin hearts, come together

You were my friend

Now you’re my all


End file.
